A survey of $120$ teachers determined the following:

$70$ had high blood pressure

$40$ had heart trouble

$20$ had both high blood pressure and heart trouble

What percent of the teachers surveyed had neither high blood pressure nor heart trouble?
Of the 40 who had heart trouble, 20 also had high blood pressure, so there are $40-20=20$ teachers who only have heart trouble.  Similarly, there are $70-20 =50$ teachers with only high blood pressure.  So, of the 120 teachers total, there are $20 + 20 + 50 = 90$ teachers with one of these two maladies.  That means $120-90 = 30$ teachers with neither, which is $\frac{30}{120} = \boxed{25\%}$ of the teachers.

[asy]
unitsize(0.05cm);
label("Heart Trouble", (2,74));
label("High Blood Pressure", (80,74));
draw(Circle((30,45), 22));
draw(Circle((58, 45), 22));
label("$20$", (44, 45));
label(scale(0.8)*"$20$",(28,58));
label(scale(0.8)*"$50$",(63,58));
[/asy]